Wanted Dead or Alive
by midnightshadowmaster
Summary: A veces sabía el día por la botella de la que bebía. YAOI.


**La canción es Wanted Dead or Alive de Bon Jovi, y Naruto no me pertenece.**

_It's all the same, only the names will change_  
_Everyday it seems we're wasting away_  
_Another place where the faces are so cold_  
_I'd drive all night just to get back home_

Itachi suspiró. Lo único bueno de estar camino a su casa era que vería a su querido ototo. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus delgados labios. Podría molestarlo de nuevo, hacerlo enfadar llamándolo ototo.

-Llegamos, señor Uchiha.- dijo el chofer.

-Gracias, Jiro.- murmuró el pelinegro mientras se bajaba de su limosina.

-¡Te tardaste demasiado en llegar, Itachi! ¡Ya armamos una fiesta!- de nuevo, ¿por qué había accedido a que Kisame llegara a su casa en sus vacaciones con los demás de la banda? Oh, sí... "mejores amigos". Rodó los ojos- Y tienes un vecino nuevo que no está nada mal, por cierto. Sería bueno que le dieras la bienvenida y que aprovecharas a invitarlo a la fiesta de hoy... dile que estará increíble.

-Como sea.- murmuró, y se dirigió a la casa de al lado, que hasta la fecha había estado deshabitada, y que ahora tenía un deportivo estacionado delante. Tocó el timbre, oyó a alguien gruñir y tambalearse hasta la puerta, y lo recibió un pelinaranja que parecía morir de sueño.

-No quiero galletas, por Kami, ya...

-No soy una niña exploradora.- contestó Itachi, logrando que el pelinaranja abriera los ojos y lo viera fijamente- Itachi Uchiha, tu vecino.

-Pain.- contestó el chico lleno de perforaciones.

-Mis amigos quieren saber si quieres ir a la fiesta de hoy en la noche. Es en mi casa.- informó. Pain no parecía muy convencido. Después de una pequeña conversación y la aceptación de Pain de ir a la fiesta, Itachi regresó a su casa para saludar a su familia. Sinceramente, aquel chico lleno de piercings le daba lo mismo. Probablemente sólo era otro niño rico e idiota.

Y, sinceramente, se dedicó a perder el tiempo. No hizo nada importante. Sólo mató el tiempo como pudo.

* * *

_Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days_  
_And the people I meet always go their separate ways_  
_Sometimes you tell the day_  
_By the bottle that you drink_  
_And times when you're alone all you do is think_

Itachi miró la botella de whisky. Debía ser miércoles, entonces. Siempre pedía eso el miércoles. Desde pequeño perdía el día que era cuando estaba de vacaciones. Pero de grande lo recordaba por la botella. No era alcohólico, pero cada día tenía una bebida única.

Hacía un par de días había sido la fiesta. Kisame, Zetsu y Kakuzu seguían ahí, y descubrió que cada uno ya tenía novio cuando los escuchó planeando cómo conseguirle uno a él. ¿En qué estaban pensando? ¿No recordaban lo que había pasado la última vez?

Sólo el haberlos oído le había recordado a su ex, quien había jugado con él de una manera muy cruel. Se había prometido no amar a nadie más para no ser herido de nuevo. Los recuerdos de lo que su ex le había hecho lo mantenían despierto por mucho tiempo, días, a veces semanas. Y cuando al fin lo superaba de nuevo, dormía por un tiempo equivalente para recuperarse.

Le gustaba estar acompañado, porque así no pensaba tanto, no se daba dolores de cabeza innecesarios, no creaba sus problemas. Pero había tenido que estar solo porque el novio de Sasuke estaba ahí. Todos estaban con su pareja. La idea casi lo hacía vomitar. Pensó, ¿por qué seguir con este suplicio? La verdad, el suicidio no había sido una opción de verdad válida. Pero en ese momento se sintió tan solo, tan olvidado, que simplemente le pareció lo mejor.

Puso la botella en la arena, se puso de pie, se desnudó. Se iría de este mundo del mismo modo en el que había llegado. La marea había subido. Sería fácil. Sabía nadar, pero también sabía controlar sus impulsos. Esperaba poder controlar el instinto de supervivencia que todo humano normal tenía. Debía controlarlo, o al menos debería fingir no saber nadar para así morir. El agua comenzó a mojar sus pies.

Nadó mar adentro, y se dejó llevar por la marea.

* * *

_I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back_  
_I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back_  
_I been everywhere, and I'm standing tall_  
_I've seen a million faces an I've rocked them all_

Sasori suspiró. Dejó las llaves y su guitarra acústica en la sala. No tenía ganas de hacer nada, así que decidió salir a caminar por la playa. Era de noche. Por increíble que pareciera, esa playa era fría, especialmente en la noche, así que llevó una chaqueta.

La playa era privada, compartida con los vecinos millonarios nada más. Por ahora, tenía a los Uchiha, a los Namikaze, los Nara, los Hyuuga, y a sus primos, los no Akasuna. Gaara era novio de Sasuke desde hacía un par de años. Al pensar en Sasuke, sus pensamientos volaron solos a Itachi, el mayor.

El día de la fiesta no parecía especialmente animado, y aunque había sido en su casa, fue el primero en desaparecer de ella. A Sasori le daba curiosidad aquel hombre. Era atractivo, tenía lo que muchos deseaban, y aún así parecía tan infeliz...

Miró una botella abandonada al lado de un traje de baño de hombre. Y vio una placa, parecía del ejército, que decía Itachi Uchiha. Palideció. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? Las luces en la mansión habían estado apagadas por dos semanas al menos, sabía que la habitación del mayor Uchiha tenía una ventana que daba a su casa, incluso a la ventana de su propia habitación.

Un movimiento le llamó la atención. Alguien nadaba en el mar. Se estaba yendo cada vez más lejos, mar adentro. ¿Estaba loco, fuera quien fuera? Proablemente era Itachi, por lo que miraba, pero...

Desató el bote. Sabía nadar, pero sabía que no llegaría a tiempo si quería salvarlo de poder ahogarse, y sabía que no aguantaría llevarlo de vuelta. Lo encendió y lo manejó en la oscuridad. Encendió su linterna, y al final se encontró con un cuerpo a la deriva, pálido, con el pelo largo suelto, empapado.

Lo subió rápidamente, lo más que pudo, lo cubrió con varias cobijas que tenían en casos de emergencia, y lo abrazó para darle calor. ¿Estaba loco? Se iba a matar.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- oyó que musitó.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Salvarme... debía morir...

-No vas a morir, maldición.- musitó Sasori. Itachi se acurrucó en él.

-Gracias.- musitó y Sasori notó que se quedó dormido. Durmió con él en el bote esa noche.

* * *

-¡¿Por qué quisiste hacer eso?! ¡Itachi, no podría vivir sin mi hermano mayor! ¿Por qué? ¡Eres lo único que me queda, y te quiero!- Sasuke parecía herido. Sasori y Gaara observaban la escena. Había pasado una semana entera desde el incidente. Gaara, el uke de Sasuke, le había dicho a su novio que Sasori había salvado a Itachi.

Itachi no dijo nada, suspiró.

-No volverá a pasar, ototo, así que déjame. No importa ya.- apenas musitó aquello. Sasuke suspiró.

-Gracias. No lo vuelvas a hacer. Ni siquiera lo pienses.- lo abrazó. Itachi lo abrazó de vuelta y luego salió de la casa de los no Sabaku. Sasori salió tras él, sin saber por qué.

-¿Por qué me salvaste, Sasori?

-Yo... no sé.

-De todas las personas, tú...- Itachi suspiró. Desde que lo había visto, con aquellas facciones perfectas, tan angelicales, sabía que no podía ignorarlo como lo haría con cualquier otro. Y de todos, debía ser él el que lo salvara. No podía ser otro.

-Pensé que no debías morir.- el pelinegro se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios.

-¿Por qué no puedo ignorarte? ¿Por qué me haces sentir cosas que no sentía desde hacía años? Sasori no Akasuna, me estás matando...- y se fue a su casa, vio su luz encenderse. Sasori llevó sus dedos a sus labios, todavía tenía esa sensación de eterna felicidad que el beso de Itachi le había dado.

-¿Por qué siento lo mismo?- murmuró para sí mismo, y se fue a su propia casa.

* * *

Las vacaciones habían llegado a su fin. Itachi y Sasori eran cercanos, amigos. Aunque iban en procesos evidentes de algo más grande.

Itachi subió a su auto, y pasó a la casa del pelinaranja, quien justo estaba abriendo la puerta con sus maletas.

-También te vas, ¿eh?

-Supongo. Debo terminar mi último semestre en la Academia de Arte Eterno.

-¿Podré verte?

-¿Quieres seguirme viendo?

-Sasori... yo...- Itachi respiró hondo- Quisiera... pasar mi vida contigo. Perdón, sé que no somos nada... yo... olvídalo.- se iba a ir, pero Sasori lo detuvo por el brazo.

-No me dejes. Yo quisiera... ser tuyo en todo sentido. Siempre...- y le dio un beso en los labios, que fue rápidamente correspondido.

-Ya era hora.- oyeron gruñir a Kisame. Itachi sonrió en el beso, y se separaron.

-Te amo, Sasori.

-Te amo, Itachi.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

-¿Quieres llevarme?

-Quisiera tenerte siempre conmigo. Pero es tu carrera...

-Iré a ti apenas reciba mi título, amor...

-Me gusta cómo suena eso, amor...- dijo Itachi con una sus escasas sonrisas, que solamente dedicaba a su ahora novio. Sasori rió- Y nos casaremos y tendremos una familia...- el pelinaranja se ruborizó.

-¿Me dejas decorar nuestra casa?

-Lo que sea para hacerte feliz.


End file.
